


Общеизвестный факт

by Gierre, WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Pre-Canon, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: О пользе опережающих время пророчеств.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Общеизвестный факт

Уоллису нравилось рассказывать первокурсникам небылицы еще с юности. Ничто не веселило его так, как два ряда огорошенных студентов с раскрытыми ртами, жадно внимающих каждому слову. Он, конечно, объяснял на следующем занятии, что все, им сказанное — вымысел чистой воды. Директор даже похвалил его однажды, дескать, помогает воспитать в студентах стремление подвергать все сомнению. Уоллис же просто любил развлекать других волшебников. Если бы за это платили — он бы, наверное, покинул Хогвартс. Увы, сказочников любили магглы, а маги предпочитали консервативное собрание сочинений о жертвах Темных Искусств — истории Барда Бидля.

— Общеизвестный факт, что студенты, которые привозят в школу жаб, больше других рассеяны и имеют склонность пасовать перед трудностями, — начал Уоллис.

Заявленная тема занятия — Парадокс временных петель и последствия столкновения с Прошлым-Я — по мнению Уоллиса никак не подходила для первокурсников, потому он с чистой совестью убрал методичку в ячейку Гринготтса и сделал вид, что она утрачена для магического сообщества на веки веков.

Тем временем студенты уже подхватили наживку и начали обсуждать, кто привез с собой жабу. Таковых оказалось двое, и они, насупленные, сидели по углам, делая вид, что не присутствуют на занятии.

— Однако те, кто держит домашнюю сову, — продолжил по накатанной дорожке Уоллис, — чаще других списывают на экзаменах и пытаются приукрасить правду.

Держатели сов, которых на уроке было большинство (родители предпочитали дарить практичных птиц, а не бесполезных земноводных), присмирели. Теперь жабовладельцы глядели на них свысока. Уоллис хотел, чтобы после занятия первокурсники начали обсуждать, чем отличаются друг от друга и чем друг на друга похожи. По его убеждению, которое он тщетно пытался отстоять перед Советом Попечителей Школы, дискуссии между студентами помогали им в общем развитии, развивали мышлении, делали их лучшими дуэлянтами и даже могли спасти жизнь в критический момент. Увы, Совет Попечителей склонен был думать о доходах и расходах. И расходы, увы, превышали доходы, когда студенты требовали у родителей жабу вместо совы.

— А если у меня змея?

Уоллис помнил вопрос до старости.

«Если у меня змея».

Ей было одиннадцать, как им всем, но она была такой хрупкой, такой маленькой. Зеленые глаза, как у кошки, ярко-рыжие волосы. Настоящая ведьмочка, магглы бы обрадовались сжечь такую на костре — не посмотрели бы на возраст. Хорошо, что за последние пару веков они оставили это бессмысленное занятие.

У нее вокруг шеи был обернут крошечный ужик. Совсем маленький, наверное, он вылупился незадолго до отъезда девочки в Хогвартс.

— Змея... — пробормотал Уоллис.

Ему было так стыдно.

Это был его последний год в школе — он не мог смотреть в глаза другим преподавателям. Не мог забыть лица родителей.

— О, змея — это к удаче, — сказал Уоллис, улыбнулся. Ему захотелось как-то приободрить ее, сказать ей что-то хорошее. Он не запомнил, что она училась на Хаффлпафф.

Если бы он запомнил.

— Ходят слухи, — продолжил Уоллис, и его слова не были ложью. Так он утешал себя через год, через два, через десять...

— Она откроет Тайную Комнату? — пошутил какой-то умник со Слизерина.

Уоллис призвал всех к тишине, и они послушались, но взгляды всех студентов были обращены на девочку. И она ждала.

«Дай ей надежду», — подумал Уоллис.

Именно так — он не хотел ей зла. У него на сердце не было дурного, он хотел, чтобы тихий ребенок расцвел, чтобы его слова воодушевили ее...

— Ходят слухи, что именно тот, подле кого будет покорная его воле змея, заставит весь магический мир дрожать от страха. Именно тот, кого будут слушать змеи, именно этот волшебник, объединив множество семей, сплотив вокруг себя огромную армию, будет отстаивать идеалы наших предков перед лицом наступающей угрозы. Многие падут от руки змееуста.

Уоллис не знал, откуда шли слова. Даже на комиссии перед Советом Попечителей он не смог сказать ничего связного.

«Они как будто сидели во мне всю жизнь и все-таки вырвались», — сказал он.

Его уволили.

Он бы и сам себя уволил.

Но тогда все пошло как по маслу — Уоллис даже обрадовался. Студенты притихли. Все смотрели на зеленоглазую ведьмочку. Кто-то со страхом, но большинство — с интересом и уважением.

А зеленоглазая девочка, мудрость которой тяжело было переоценить, ранним утром следующего дня отправилась погулять к Озеру и больше не вернулась. Нашли только ее вещи и следы уползшего к Темному Лесу ужа.

«Она с детства... любила змей... говорила им... всякое», — сказала мама девочки, рыдая, а отец нервно крутил в руках палочку.

Девочка написала им накануне вечером: «Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня пострадали люди. Так будет лучше».

Сидя перед камином с бутылкой огневиски, Уоллис убеждал себя, что сказанные на занятии слова он не выдумал. Они были чем-то большим, чем он. Большим, чем бедная девочка.

Он просто сказал их не тому человеку, не в то время. Она приняла все на свой счет.

Ничего... ничего... профессор Бинс не повторит его ошибок. Уж он-то сможет вовремя предупредить всех. Такого педантичного человека еще поискать.


End file.
